Ultraman Zero Alter
Ultraman Zero Alter '(ウルトラマンゼロ オルタ Urutoramanzero Oruta'') is blood heir to the throne of Sevar, a kingdom forsaken by his father when he was still a child. For committing a heinous crime, Zero was sentenced to eternal slavery, but escaped his confinements once the country went to ruin. History Zero was born to the King and Zoena. Sevar's Loss For an undisclosed reason, the King abandoned the kingdom one fine day. A universal search was established, of which bore no results. As Zero was still too young, the officials took over leadership of the kingdom. Under corruption's rule, the people were left to fend for themselves, under an oppressive, unjust system. At the age of 18, for attempting to escape the capital and assisting the people, Zero was sentenced and put to slavery under a lord. Treated like trash, he looked forward to a day of freedom, one of which he would never be blessed with. Sevar's Fall The kingdom, practically defenseless and economically unproductive, was invaded and ravaged by a coalition of sinister aliens. During the ensuing chaos, Zero murdered his master and escaped into the deep sea of space. Personality Basically he's Zero but actually a humble, respectable person. Profile Stats *'''Height: 49m *'Weight': 35,000t *'Age': 6000 years *'Home Planet': Sevar Body Features *'Ocular Lantern': Like his father and the royalty before him, Zero possesses an Ocular Lantern as well. However, his is green, unlike his father's and ancestors' blue. He has yet to tap into the true power of the Dexter Nexus, a spiritual pool of immense power of which his Ocular Lantern draws its abilities from. *'Protector': A common technology in Sevar, which amplifies solar energy twofold. Zero's, however, multiplies the raw power tenfold, a privilege bestowed upon the royal lineage. *'Zero Sluggars': Twin blades attached to his head, which can be detached. Due to illegal experimentation upon him by his master, the blades are able to mutate into the Sluggar Slicer. *'Color Resounder': A sinister remembrance of the horrible misdeeds done unto him by his contractor, this device is connected deep to his heart. *'Strength': Thanks to his training when he was younger, and the damage inflicted upon him by his master, Zero has built up impressive endurance and strength. Transformation - Zero Masque NEO= Zero Masque 'NEO' The evolution of the Zero Masque after Zero gains his Alter mode. latest-62.png|Zero Masque NEO - Zeus Zero Masque= Zeus Zero Masque Pictures by: Zenon The temporarily powered up Zero Masque NEO, which Zero uses to access Zeus Zero Alter. He needs it to combine it with the Zeus Riser, copied from Belial Plague's Demonic Riser. Zeusmasque.png|Zeus Zero Masque Ultrazeuseye.png|Zeus Riser Mode }} Forms Throughout his journey, Zero has attained and evolved into stronger versions of himself, an indication of his growth as a Sevarean, and fighter. - X= - Shining= Shining Zero X Submitted by: Cdr Unable to defeat the Grakyess Overlord, the giant descends into a comatose state. However, the encouraging words from his comrades of DEUS, as well as the return of his memories, push him further, to stand up and fight. With a scream to the heavens, constructs of light sprout from his split back, which devour and assimilate with him to form Shining Zero X. This is the form of Zero X bathed in a holy light tainted with the blood of his enemies. *'Flying Speed': Mach 300 *'Jumping Height': 100,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 299 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 299 *'Underground Speed': Mach 299 *'Strength': 700,000,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 700,000,000,000 tons Techniques *'Shining Wide Zero Shot': The monstrously empowered version of the Wide Zero Shot, destroys hordes of Grakyress and eventually the Overlord himself in a single shot. *'Shining Emerium Slash': Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Emerium Slash. It is a massive version of the normal Beam, able to pushed back the Grakyess Overlord several yards. *'Shining Star Drive': Zero lifts an arm to the air, gathering surrounding energies to form a massive sphere of light. Doing so, he reverses back time within the battlefield. He can specify the conditions of which the time reversal is applied to however. This leaves him severely exhausted and drained of his Shining powers after use. }} - AX= AX Proto Zero's original form before he was infused with the Azure Bile. AX Proto is short for Archetype eXample Prototype. In this form, he is an all-red Ultra without any blue, similar to his father. *'Flying Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Height': 1000m *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Speed': Mach 1 *'Strength': 47,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 37,777 tons *'I-Sluggars': Short for Initial Sluggars, these are his under developed Sluggars, natural and unstrengthened from the modifications he would receive later on. **'Sluggar Crosse Hawk': During the initial stages of modification once he was dumped into the hands of his master, Zero's I-Sluggars were first transformed into the origin prototype known as the Sluggar Crosse Hawk. These were discarded in favor of a more versatile weapon. DoubleISlugger.jpg|I-Sluggars deployed CrosseHawk.jpg|The I-Sluggar Crosse Hawk in use. - Alter= Alter Form After going through numerous hardships and onerous challenges, Zero's body adapts to the brutal environment it has been exposed to and evolves into a suitably stronger version of his base mode. He gains a superior connection to the Dexter Nexus' greater powers, as well as a heightened sense of awareness of the happenings throughout the universe. Occasionally, he hears voices ringing within his mind, speaking of an undisclosed prophecy, a higher plane of existence commanding him to go forward, and fulfill his task. In reality, he has become one of the candidates of the Alter Ultras. From this mode, the only forms he actually chooses to access, are his super forms, as they are his most powerful. *'Flying Speed': Mach 21 *'Jumping Height': 7000m *'Running Speed': Mach 15 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 13 *'Underground Speed': Mach 13 *'Strength': 870,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 777,000 tons Techniques *'Zeranium Alter': A golden greenish beam from his forehead. On impact, it generates a Maejyc circle, which collapses into the victim's body. The resulting explosion spreads out from the enemy to form a wide "0" symbol. *'Roots of Alter': Limitless ethereal roots from his back, that capture and slice up opponents with ease. *'Ten Commandments': Summoning five distinct pairs of godly arms from behind, Zero assumes control over ten fields of superhuman power. **'Negation': The first hand cancels out superpowers. **'Mimicry': The second hand copies superpowers. **'Enhancement': The third hand enhances superpowers to a frightening degree. **'Mystical': The fourth hand wields all kinds of mystical powers like magic and kinesis (though to a lesser degree as compared to his Super forms). **'Invisibility': The fifth hand is deemed invisible to the eye. **'Immunity': The sixth hand increases immunity. **'Psychological Manipulation': The seventh hand has control over the psychological and mental state of beings. **'Space-Time': The eigth hand has control over the four dimensions. **'Shapeshifting': The ninth hand can shapeshift into any organic/inorganic object, and inherits their traits. **'Sound Distortion': The tenth hand distorts/recreates sound. - Dark Lopus= Dark Lopus Zero |-|Skeleton= |-|Refined= Zero's initial modification stage by his master, which put him in great pain due to the installation of a prototype Color Resounder system which hindered his inner bodily functions, and eyes that were fused together for a Cyclops-esque look. *'Flying Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 1500m *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2 *'Underground Speed': Mach 2 *'Strength': 47,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 37,777 tons Techniques *'Sluggar Dagger': The Sluggar Slicer but unstable in fusion. Tendency to act on its own will. *'Infernal Core Crash': Zero's protectors open up to reveal the prototype Color Resounder-cum-cannon within his body, gathering energy from the surroundings to unleash a beam of destructive proportions. *'Wide Zero Annihilation': A brown and white version of the Wide Zero Crack. Weaker in comparison to its successor, but still gets the job done. *'Emerium Slash': A weaker variant of the Emerium Slasher that is red in color. *'Cyclops Burst': What was intended to be a finishing attack was scrapped because it left Zero in great pain, and such hindrance wasn't of benefit to his master. - Glitter= Glitter When Zero temporarily releases his inner light, he attains this form. Techniques *'Glitter Zero Crack': A pure white and gold version of the Wide Zero Crack. *'Glitter Emerium Slasher': A golden version of the Emerium Slasher. *'Divinity Aura': A golden aura which surrounds his being, deems his body a dozen times stronger than it normally would be, and his attacks a thousand times more potent. When utilised in its proper fashion, Zero attains Divinity Mode. Reasons for Form: *Because Glitter Ultras are now a gimmick. *They renamed Glitter to Crossover Formation in the Ginga S movie for some effing reason. *It's time to bring Glitter back in style. }} - Armaments= - Techtor Gear "Forsaken"= Techtor Gear "Forsaken" A high-level curse was branded upon the Techtor Gear, leaving Zero at his minimum ability, to the extent where he couldn't even lift a finger. When things started to seem bleak, the Ocular Lantern resounded with his humble resolve to protect what he couldn't reach, where he was then granted limited movability, power signified by the glow in his eyes. This was enough to ward off the hostiles, and eventually shatter the armor. This Techtor Gear bears rusty markings across the helmet and chest plate areas, but contrary to its appearance the restrictions and strain it places upon its user are unimaginably enormous. As evident from Zero's form, his speed is effectively drained, leaving nothing but blank markings on his body in place of the blue. *'Flying Speed': Immovable *'Jumping Height': Immovable *'Running Speed': Immovable *'Underwater Speed': Immovable *'Underground Speed': Immovable *'Strength': 0 tons (later 9000 tons) *'Grip Strength': 0 tons (later 5000 tons) Techniques None, considering Zero couldn't even exert the minimum force to lift a finger. }} - Sluggar Gear= - Guardia= Guardia Gear β Relying on the Guardians of Sevar, they instill their power into his Sluggars, which transform into the Guardia Gear. He is granted an almost impenetrable defense, at the cost of speed. *'Flying Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 2000m *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2 *'Underground Speed': Mach 2 *'Strength': 107,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 97,777 tons *'Durability': Physical assaults are nothing to him. Zero becomes a literal walking hunk of steel with the gear on. *'Phase of Guardians': For 10 seconds, any attack aimed towards him will simply phase through his body. Once used, the gear will disappear until recharged. Techniques *'Emerium Guard Break': Charging copious amounts of swirling Emerium energy from his Ocular Lantern to the Guardia Lancer on his right arm, Zero plunges the weapon through the body of the oppponent. *'Lancer Reflect': The Guardia Bulwark on his right arm is able to deflect moderately sized ray attacks. - Alchemia= Alchemia Gear Σ Earning the trust of the ancient alchemists, Zero Alter was granted a shard of the Philosopher's stone, which transmutated into an armour of high durability. He is blessed with unlimited ranged attacks, powered by such a small sample of this mystical artifact. Technically, this isn't a Sluggar Gear, but it's labelled as so due to a lack of categorisation. *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 2000m *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Speed': Mach 3 *'Strength': 97,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 87,777 tons Techniques *'Alchemia Charge': Detaching the Alchemia Gear to form a shield on his right arm, it charges up with flowing pink energies. These can then be deployed in a number of ways. **'Alchemia Desolation': Slamming the shield to the ground, it lifts the earth up into floating flat lands, along with the enemy. **'Alchemia Galaxy': Zero releases these energies as a beam of great power. **'Alchemia Gattling': Zero releases these energies as rapid shots, which slowly break down the opponent. *'Transmutation': True to its nature as the Philosopher's Stone, the armour can be used to transmutate base metals into valuable forms. 1504490314700.png|Alchemia Blocker }} - Pedanium= Pedanium Zero Alter Submitted by: Sentinel Zero was captured by the evil Pedan Machine Empire who plans to sacrifice him to their "Omnissiah". They fused Zero's body with Pedanium and forced him to wear the Sacred Pedan Armor made from the armor of their first king. Zero fortunately escaped before they can replace his brain and he managed to destroy all Pedanium in his body before succumbing to Pedanium poisoning. Techniques *Increased durability at the cost of speed. No other abilities are known since he wasn't fully converted. Weaknesses *Slow as hell. *Due to his imperfect conversion Zero would suffer from Pedanium poisoning that can kill him in 7 days. Reasons for Form *Not enough armor forms. *Needs more King Joe. - Ultimate= - Ultimate Dragon= Ultimate Dragon Zero Alter Submitted by: BigD2003 When the Noacer Brace started to act very mysteriously, a dragon appeared out of a portal. This dragon was the Ultra Dragon, a dragon that helps Ultras from different universes by giving them new powers. So after appearing out of a portal, the Ultra Dragon give Zero a new power that upgrades his Ultimate Aegis to the Ultimate Dragon Aegis. Now with this new power Zero can now fend of the evil that once surpassed the Ultimate Aegis. *'Flying Speed': Mach 14 *'Jumping Height': 900m *'Running Speed': Mach 10 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 10 *'Underground Speed': Mach 10 *'Strength': 137,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 117,777 tons Techniques *'Configuration': The Ultimate Dragon Aegis can configurate itself into a dragon that can shoot energy beams from it mouth and cover itself with energy to ram it into the opponent. *'Alter Ultimate Dragon Sword': A upgraded version of Alter Ultimate Sword that can now cut through entire solar systems. **'Ultimate Dragon Fury': The gems around the armour start glowing a sinister red, as the blade is coated in blue flames which burst violently into green. Zero's capabilties are then enhanced thousandfold, though he tends to go wild and transforms into his Dragon Form if he remains in this state for long. *'Alter Ultimate Dragon Gauntlet': A gauntlet on his left arm that can fire a energy blast that can even hurt the toughest of monsters and an energy beam that can destroy monsters in 1 hit. It also can use as a shield that can block massive beam attacks or redirects them back at the enemy. *'Alter Dragon Wings': An upgraded version of Alter Zero Wings. Now this time the "wings" has 6 green gems instead of 2 blue gems and can now fire 6 six powerful lasers that can simply destroy monsters in 1 hit. *'Final Dragon Spark': A upgraded version of Final Zero Spark and can now destroy multiple galaxies. *'Super Dimension Travel': Zero can now dimension travel for 10 uses instead of a single use. 1502697565228.png|Ultimate Dragon Zero (Monster Form) Reasons for Form *I was bored *Because why not give Zero a upgrade on his Ultimate form. *This form was based on a video I found on YouTube. - Ultima Lumino= Ultima Lumino Zero Alter After several uses of the Ultimate armor, it evolves in synchronisation to Zero's own growth as a Sevarean, becoming the Ultima Lumino armor. *'Flying Speed': Mach 15 *'Jumping Height': 1000m *'Running Speed': Mach 12.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 12 *'Underground Speed': Mach 12 *'Strength': 147,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 127,777 tons Techniques *'Noacer Future': An advanced form of clairvoyance, where he sees through attacks and strikes at the enemy through astral projections into the future. The damage then materialises itself moments later, during the actual event. *'Noacer Nitro': Movements at high speeds. A trail of comet blue follows him. *'Ultima Shield': The chestplate of the Aegis detaches to form a shield on his left arm. *And all of Ultimate's abilities. 1504492031501.png|Ultima Shield 1504506320594.png|Ultima Lumino Aegis - Ultimate Luminous Sword= Ultimate Luminous Zero Sword Zero transforms into a luminous sword. That's it. Techniques *'Ultimate Sluggar Supreme Exceed Caliber': The wielder of the Ultimate Luminous Sword lifts it to the head, drawing it in the outline of a "Z", then blasting a rainbow beam of destruction from the sword. }} - Alteria Pendragon= Ultraman Zero Alteria Pendragon Zero Alter's personality and appearance changes drastically, after being corrupted and blackened by a notorious plague, a devilish essence lurking inside him. Blue bile darkens into an atrocious shade of black, the virus manifesting as an unholy presence, a giant draped in grief and sorrow, a Black Knight. While still retaining his own values and ideals as a Sevarean, and controlling the plague inside him to a degree, wielding its cursed power, Zero Alteria fights on with a cold outlook of life, meaningless and devoid of emotional feeling. Solely relying on the hatred stirring within and the driving force of which is to protect regardless of the cost, Zero Alteria rages on. Only accessed from Alter mode. *'Deathsence Blooder': The armor of which he dons, blackened by the curse which resides and flows in his blood. *'Caliblack Sluggar': The weapon of which he wields, a holy sword tainted with sacrilegious energies. Techniques *'Maejyc Affinity': Zero gains a heightened sense and superior control over all forms of Maejycs. He is said to have an infinite mana pool in this form as well. **'Maejyc Burst': He can release his mana as black trails of suffocating clouds with a crimson outline, which follow his sword when attacking. **'Burst Emerium': He can augment the Emerium energies with the curse to release a black and green burst of energy from his forehead. *'Shadow Jump': Sinking into the deep darkness, Zero then jumps up from the enemy's shadows. Only works with the shadows of organic beings and objects. *'ReLife Alter': Nearing death, Zero releases his Maejyc circuits, implanting them onto any part of the opponent's body. Once dead, using mana transferal he is able to reside within the body of the cursed individual in a dormant state. Only the Caliblack Sluggar can activate his revival. Reasons for Form *Zero Alter's name was inspired from Saber Alter, thus the use of her armor for this form. *Also known as Ultraman Zero Alter Alter. }} - Alpha= - V2= Alpha V2 Submitted by: Zenon When Zero in his Alpha mode stumbles upon the ancient scrolls known as the "Spell of Jhufhg", he starts to follow its guidance. In 1 year's time, he has successfully mastered the teachings of the parchment, becoming an Ultra with no powers but with the martial arts of Jhufhg. This form was eventually lost when he gained his powers back. *'Flying Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 1470m *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2 *'Underground Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Strength': 67,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 57,777 tons Techniques *'Jhufhg Punch': An extremely strong punch using the Chi. *'Jhufhg Kick': An extremely strong kick using the Chi. *'Jhufhgion Absorbing Barrier': As Jhufhg's strongest technique needed a source of power above the Chi, Zero sought out to find one, when an alien attacked him. Forming the barrier using, he used it to absorb the alien's attacks, until he finally regained enough power to change into his original form. Reasons for Form *Weak forms are cool *Black and purple are cool *idk }} - Mode Changes= These are forms accessed when the Kings impart a portion of their power through a medium known as the Estreia Stones. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero Installing the Cinerate and Buckra stones into his Ocular system, Zero attains Luna-Miracle, which relies on energy and speed abilities. *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 *'Jumping Height': 2500m *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 5 *'Strength': 67,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 50,777 tons *'Weapon Dexterity': In addition to his newfound speed, Zero develops an adeptness at weapons handling. Techniques *'Sluggar Miraculam': A set of Sluggar weapons, where the Sluggars fuse with the Noacer Brace to form close combat armaments. **'Sluggar Scythe': A scythe formed from his Sluggars, bears the ability to send the enemy into a minature black hole. **'Sluggar Defender': A shield formed from his Sluggars, able to defend against a plethora of energy attacks. Can also shoot a mini beam from its center, known as the Full Moon Rekt. *'Miraculam Smash': Zero gathers energy to his palm and slams the enemy flying back. *'Particluna Transmit': A speed technique where Zero moves as a blue blur. *'Smashmoon Healing': A healing and calming technique. - Eclipse-Flash= Eclipse-Flash Zero Submitted by: BigD2003 When Zero was fighting a powerful enemy that out matches all of his forms (but not his Super Forms of course) and some how broke the Noacer Brace rendering it useless, but Zero not giving up, manage to install all of the Estreia Stones into his Ocular system forming this new powerful form. This form was only used once. *'Flying Speed': Mach 15 *'Jumping Height': 5000m *'Running Speed': Mach 11.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 10 *'Underground Speed': Mach 10 *'Strength': 300,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 197,777 tons *'Split Zero': The speciality of this form is that it can split into equally powerful versions of Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle. *'Super Strength': In this mode, he has 5 times the strength of Strong-Corona. *'Super Speed': In this mode, he has 5 times the speed of Luna-Miracle. Techniques *'Wide Omega Break': Eclipse-Flash's 1st finisher attack. It's the evolve version of Wide Zero Crack and is blue and gold in color with electricity. *'Cosmium Cutter': It's the evolve version of the Emerium Slasher and is green and gold in color. *'Galaxy Storealm Bomber': Eclipse-Flash's 2nd fininsher attack. It's the evolve version of Space Storealm Buster and does it in a same way, but instead punching the enemy in the air, he just punches enemy sending it hundreds of yards back. Then he charges up a deadly fire ball and fires it to the enemy, blowing them up in a blazing flame. *'Miracluna Wave Smash': Eclipse-Flash's 3rd finisher attack. It's the evolve version of Miraculam Smash and does it in a same way, but instead of slamming the enemy with his palm 1 time, he does it multiple dealing far more greater damage. After slamming the enemy enough time he then charges up a blue energy stream from his palm, slamming it to the the enemy sending it far back and exploding. *'Omega Twin Cannon': Eclipse-Flash's 4th and final finisher attack, it's the evolve version Zero Twin Blaster. Zero charges his protector from the sunlight (or moonlight) and nature energy around him. After gathering enough energy he charges up the Protector Breaster to fire a powerful rainbow beam. This attack is very powerful and can destroy things like Gigant Hyper Zetton and Gatanothor in 1 hit, but in doing so change him back to his Normal Form and leaving him very tired because of the tons of energy it needed, so this attack is use as a last resort. This attack can do it without changing him back to Normal Form by charging his protector with ridiculously amounts of energy. *'Hundred-Force Punch': Zero charges his fist with energy and punches his enemy a 100 times with blazing speeds. *'Hundred-Force Kick': Zero charges his feet with energy and kicks the enemy a 100 times with blazing speeds. *'Hundred-Force Attack': A combination attack of Hundred-Force Punch and Kick. *'Past Techniques': Zero can use past techniques from his Normal, Strong-Corona, and Luna-Miracle forms but they are much more powerful. Reasons for Form *This is my second fan fusion form. *I wanted a fusion between Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle Mode. *And more that I can't type out because I'm too lazy to do so. - Incomplete= These are forms accessed when a complete twin set of stones aren't currently available. - Corona-Miracle= Corona-Miracle Submitted by: Cdr An incomplete form accessed with the use of mismatching Estreia Stones, notably the Cinerate and Dynamic gemstones. It is a weaker variant of Luna-Miracle. *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 *'Jumping Height': 2500m *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 5 *'Strength': 57,777 tons *'Grip Strength': 40,777 tons Techniques *'Smashmoon Spark': Sparks of light fired from his right hand. *'Zero Moonray Lance': A beam javelin Zero can use to smack and stab monsters every which way. *'Dynamite Knuckle': Zero engulfs his arm with flames, and smashes it right to the opponent's face. *'Ultra Lightning': Zero fires lightning bolts from the tips of his Protectors. }} }} - Dexter Connect= These are forms accessed when Zero connects to the Dexter Nexus, and calls upon the souls of the eight previous Kings of Sevar. - Lightning Tri-Sluggar= Lightning Tri-Sluggar Based on: LightningSluggerX17 Zero Alter in Emerium Tri-Sluggar is bestowed the Crystals of X, and evolves to become Lightning Tri-Sluggar, using electrical and digital techniques to spite the opponent. *'Flying Speed': Mach 12 *'Jumping Height': 1500m *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Strength': 300,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 200,000 tons Techniques *'Attacker Emerium X': Zero brings his body to an X position in mid-air, and charges up his crystals with high voltage electrical and Emerium energy. He then unleashes this to utterly destroy the surrounding area. *'Wide Cross Shot': Outstretching his arms over the other, he then spreads it out horizontally, then bringing it to an L style. *'X-Galaxy Slash': Zero can fire digitalized electrical slashes frok his crystals. *'Digitalisation': Zero can digitalise himself to enter digital worlds or electrical systems. *And all of Emerium Tri-Sluggar's abilities. }} - Ace Sluggar Smash= Ace Sluggar Smash Zero assimilates with the spiritual form of the Fourth King, depending on tactical laceration. He is able to manipulate two-thirds of the energy reserves of the Ocular Lantern, as the fifth King was the only one in Sevar's history to do so. This Connect can only be accessed when Zero is in Luna-Miracle. *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 *'Jumping Height': 1500m *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Speed': Mach 8 *'Strength': 150,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 125,000 tons *'Sluggar Incisor': A Sluggar weapon which Zero uses to impale and stab through opponents, or slice them clean in half. Techniques *'Guillotine Clean Cut': Directing the Ocular energy to the Sluggar Incisor, Zero performs a quick but delicate slice through the opponent's body. Able to cut up a multitude of materials. *'Ocular Guillotine': Zero crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Variations exist. *'Ballistic Galaxy Q': Focusing the maximum output of the Ocular energy he is able to master, Zero lets loose calamity. *'Ace Laser': Zero is able to direct lasers from any part of his body to distract/damage the opponent. - Hurricane Slashar= - Fedora= Hurricane Slashar F Submitted by: Cdr THIS IS A PARODY FORM. Hurricane Slashar turned weaksauce, uses the powers of Ultraman Fedora instead. Techniques *'Princess Bracelet': A bracelet Zero inherits from Fedora, who wore it to emulate Jack's Ultra Bracelet. Truth be told, it is actually stolen from an Ultra Girl, although Fedora denies this. It has a few abilities: **The bracelet can emit a light that calls forward small Kaiju used as pets, such as Lim Elekings or Pigmons. **The bracelet can glow a pink light. This does not actually do anything **The bracelet can be thrown in frustration at an opponent. *'Princess Sluggar Lance': A trident-like lance that is entirely pink in color. Does nothing special actually. *'Emerium Fedora Slash': A pink colored Emerium Slasher. *'Fedora Sluggar Mix': Zero throws both the Sluggars and the fedora at once, though this doesn't do much. *'Wide Fedorium Crack': A pink colored Wide Zero Crack. }} - Nefarious Knuckle= Nefarious Knuckle There is a chance where when he taps into the pool of Dexter Nexus, that the Eighth King takes the liberty to inhabit Zero's body, forcing upon him savage techniques. Zero attains maximum usage of his strength in this form, where even a flick of a finger is enough to destroy a planet. The downside however, is that he goes berserk. This Connect can be accessed in any form (mainly Strong-Corona) as long as he's connected to the Dexter Nexus. *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 900m *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Strength': 370,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 265,000 tons *'Sluggar Knuckle': A Sluggar weapon, where he can attach his own Sluggars to ports located at a mechanised knuckle on his right arm. Techniques *'Emerium Burning Boost': The Sluggar Knuckle reaches critical levels of Ocular deployment, and releases its limiters, charging up Ocular energy and blasting it in a catastrophic stream of burning emerald. *'Sluggar Knuckle Solid': Zero attaches his Sluggars to the Sluggar Knuckle, and with a boost of steam drives forward to brutally slash through the enemy. *'Strength': Zero's strength is unbelievable in this form. - Mugen Crosser= Mugen Crosser Submitted by: Cdr When Zero taps into the future possibilities of the Dexter Nexus, and believes that the path he treads on, fate, can be changed, the 20th King from an alternate timeline, Tiga, appears to him, bestowing upon him the glittering light of hope. This Connect can only be used in his Luna-Miracle form, for it was used as a catalyst for transformation for Tiga. *'Flying Speed': Mach 8 to 17 *'Jumping Height': 3500m *'Running Speed': Mach 11 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 10.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 10 *'Strength': 90,000 to 200,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 70,000 to 150,000 tons *'Sluggar Slicer NEO': The future form of the Sluggar Slicer, now a Sluggar weapon in the shape of a trident. Techniques *'Zeperia Trident Slasher': Gathering the light of hope from his surroundings, Zero converts it into an all-mighty power, as he glows a glittering gold. He then blasts twin rays from the tip of the Sluggar Slicer NEO, which converge to form a golden cannon of energy surrounded by Emerium spirals. *'Emerium Elucidate': A beam of Emerium fired from the Ocular Core in his chest. Reason for Form *Same as Arch Tri-Sluggar. - Mugen Puncher= Mugen Puncher Submitted by: BigD2003 Zero was traveling through the universe and saw a civilization being attacked from a EX Zetton. Zero try to defend the civilization from the EX Space Dinosaur, but he just got beat up from the monster instead. Just then, the 21st King from the 20th King timeline, Dyna, appears to him, bestowing upon his own version of the glittering light of hope. This Connect can be only used in his Strong-Corona form, for it was used as a catalyst for transformation of Dyna. *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 to 16 *'Jumping Height': 4000m *'Running Speed': Mach 12 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 10 *'Underground Speed': Mach 10 *'Strength': 120,000 to 250,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 90,000 to 190,000 tons Techniques *'Dy-Sluggar Knuckle': The future form of the Sluggar Knuckle, located on his left arm. **'Solgenia Knuckle Breakar': Gathering the light of hope from his surroundings, Zero converts it into an all-mighty power, as he glows a emerald green. He then blast two Emerium Burning Duo Boost from the knuckle, which converge to form a emerald cannon of Solgent energy surrounded by blue electricity. *'Emerium Burst': A energy bullet of Emerium fired from the Protector. Reasons for Form *Sequel to Mugen Crosser. *Dyna is the successor to Tiga. *Dyna met Zero twice. *Dyna fused with Zero and Cosmos to form Ultraman Saga. - Ice Luggar= Ice Luggar |-|w/o Shard Blade= |-|w/ Shard Blade= Submitted by: BigD2003 When Zero was fighting a Alien Groza that was trying to conquer a planet, the Alien teleported Zero and himself to a Ice Planet filled with Ice Kaiju, Choju, Aliens, and etc. The large number of ice themed creatures immediately attacks Zero and beat the ever living life out of him. Zero immediately turned to Strong-Corona to counter the army's of ice creatues and the coldness of the planet, but there are simply way too many of them and coldness was absolutely freezing. But just when all hope was lost for the young warrior, the spirit of Seven's brother and Uncle of Zero appears! Zaji! Zaji, telling Zero not to give up hope and keep on fighting, gives Zero his power to adapt the coldness of any Ice Planets, Snow Biomes, Freezing Oceans, and etc. So tapping into the pool of Dexter Nexus, Zero accesses the power of the Unnamed Prince, transforming into the Ultra Warrior of Ice, Ultraman Zero Ice Luggar! This Connect can be accessed in any form. *'Flying Speed': Mach 10 *'Jumping Height': 2500m *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 9 *'Underground Speed': Mach 4 *'Strength': 146,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 116,000 tons *'Cold Resistance': With the power of his uncle, Zero is resistant against cold. *'Ice Manipulation': With the power of his uncle, Zero can manipulate ice. Techniques *'Ice Sluggar Weapons': Zero can make a ice duplicate of any Sluggar weapons, they are sharp and strong enough to cut through monster without breaking, though they are still weaker than the originals. *'Shard Blade': Zero can create a blue blade from his left hand that can cut through enemy with ease. *'Ice Defense Barrier': Zero outstretched both of his hands outward in front of him, Zero can create a large shield of ice that can deflect most attack, and any non energy projectile that hits the barrier will stop and freeze in it track. **'Ice Defense Dome': Zero can create a dome version of the Ice Defense Barrier. *'Ice Armor': Zero can create a armor of ice for protection. *'Ice Duplicate': Zero can create ice duplicate of himself for either to dodge, confuse his enemy, out numbered his enemies, and more. His duplicates can move and have the appearance of being real until they are struck and shatter. **'Cross Sluggar Slash': Zero and his duplicates, all armed with Ice Sluggar Weapons dash towards an enemy at high speed slicing their opponent into pieces. *'Ice Mover': Zero can teleport between any reflective objects. **'Mover Punch': A surprise attack where Zero appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a flying kick. **'Mover Kick': A surprise attack where Zero appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a punch. *'Ice Shuriken': An offensive technique where Zero fires a shuriken like projectile. **'Ice Cross': A more powerful version of the Ice Shuriken. *'Ice Wave': Zero a with the swing of his hand, can create a wave of quickly forming ice that covers his opponent in very little time. *'Wide Absolute Zero Burn': Ice Luggar's version of Wide Zero Crack. *'Emerium Shard': Ice Luggar's version of Emerium Slasher. *'Absolute Zero Twin Burner': Ice Luggar's version of Zero Twin Blaster. Reasons for Form *Zaji's appearance is clearly based on Ultraseven. - Brave Challenger= Brave Challenger When Zero realizes that it is indeed necessary to rely on the bonds forged between his comrades, throwing away his ideal of isolation leading to independence, the 40th King from an alternate timeline, Mebius, reaches out to him to unleash the infinite potential of camaraderie. This Connect can be accessed from any form. *'Flying Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 8888m *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Speed': Mach 8 *'Strength': 88,000 to 888,888 tons *'Grip Strength': 88,000 to 888,888 tons Techniques *'Sluggar Bondbrace': A brace located on his left arm. **'Zero Brave Gigasaw': Duo energy buzzsaws shining a golden lustre, linked together to form an infinity symbol. **'Sluggar Infinity Shoot': A golden array fired from the "+" style, accompanied by energy copies of Sluggars swirling. **'Burning Bond Burst': Zero can create a large ball of fire in his hands; first, he places his hand over the Sluggar Bondbrace and throws his arms in the air. He then brings his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. Finally, he hurls the fireball at his foes. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Brave Slash': Energy slashes fired from the Sluggar Bondbrace. *'Infinity Phoenix Burst': The form's ultimate attack, Zero releases all his inner energies as a flaming phoenix, which pierces through opponents with ease. - Superior Sluggar= Superior Sluggar |-|Front view= |-|Side view= Submitted by: Cdr When Zero mishandled the power of the Dexter Nexus, the spiritual projection of his father's superior and mentor came to mind, who instructed him on how to handle his father's strength by lending him his own. Using the power of the Dexter Nexus, Zero calls upon the power of his father's Superior. This form is very physical in combat, almost never using his beam attacks. *'Flying Speed': Mach 12 *'Jumping Height': 2700m *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Speed': Mach 4 *'Strength': 300,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 150,000 tons Techniques *'Astral Projection': In this form, Zero can appear to other beings in order to inform of stuff. *'Serrated Sluggar': In this form, his main Sluggar at the top of his head is instead curved and serrated like his father's Superior. *And all of Emerium Tri-Sluggar's abilities, except the Wide Sevar Booster and Tripartite Emerium Swirl (as they are his father's powers). Reasons for Form *Why not *This form using mostly physical combat is a reference to the common joke that Seven's Superior is actually the star of Ultra Fight. }} - Duo Dexter Linking= Forms Zero accesses when he tests out the power of two Kings at once through the Dexter Nexus. - Double Tri-Sluggar= Double Tri-Sluggar Submitted by: BigD2003 Zero's second attempt at Duo Dexter Linking, which resulted a successful attempt at using the power of his father and uncle, wielding the power of his two family members at once. It's the second upgrade from Emerium Tri-Sluggar. *'Flying Speed': Mach 12 *'Jumping Height': 7000m *'Running Speed': Mach 11 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 10.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 10.5 *'Strength': 550,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 470,000 tons Techniques: *'Penta Sluggar Tactics': Zero is able to redirect the Sluggars on his shoulders and head in a swift and efficient fashion, slicing up opponents to unrecognizable bits. **'Sluggar Glacier': Combining the five detachable Sluggars into one spinning weapon, shaped like a missle at low-lying negative temperatures, he plunges this through the opponent, whose body instantly freezes and shatters upon impact. **'Sluggar Freezing': Redirecting the Sluggars to spin around the opponent, this generates intense, cold winds, weakening the enemy. *'Emerium Pentagonal Haze': First drawing a pentagon in the air using the Ocular Energy, he then fires the Emerium Slasher towards this pentagon, which amplifies the attack fifty fold. *'Emerium Shard Blade': The Shard Blade, now enhanced by the Ocular energy. *'Ice Manipulation': Self explanatory. *And all of Emerium Tri-Sluggar's and Ice Luggar's abilities. Reasons for Form *There (was) only one form in Duo Dexter Linking. - Arch Tri-Sluggar= Arch Tri-Sluggar Submitted by: Cdr Zero's first attempt at Duo Dexter Linking, which resulted in a horrible mutation of his father and the spiritual essence of a greater evil, wielding the power of two warriors at once. It's the upgrade from Emerium Tri-Sluggar. *'Flying Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 5500m *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 5 *'Strength': 600,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 450,000 tons Techniques Literally Geed Tri-Slugger. *'Soul Sluggar Reflect': Zero releases all five of his Sluggars, before firing the Emewrath Slasher from his arms in a "+" fashion. The beam then deflects off his five Sluggars into smaller, but deadly, rays that strike at the opponent in a calamitous shower of death. *'Emewrath Slasher': The deathly version of the Emerium Slasher, engulfed by crackling bolts of crimson lightning. Reasons for Form *Same as Shining Mystic. - Specium Zepellion= Specium Zepellion |-|Multi= |-|Power= |-|Sky= Submitted by: Cdr A new Duo-Dexter Linking form, Zero accesses the power of The Chosen One and the 20th king of an alternate timeline, granting him the powers of old and new centuries combined. It's the upgrade from Mugen Crosser. *'Flying Speed': Mach 16.5 to 23 *'Jumping Height': 4000m *'Running Speed': Mach 12.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 12.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 12.5 *'Strength': 340,000 to 850,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 340,000 to 650,000 tons *'Type Change Powers': Borrowing the Type Change technique from the 20th King, Tiga, Zero channels the abilities of Tiga's Type Change forms, each of his markings glowing either purple or red, which give him either a speed or power boost respectively. Techniques *'Spellion Ray': A finishing attack performed in a similar manner to The Chosen One's Specium Ray, augmented by Tiga's light powers. When fired, a construct like an orb appears. *'Spellion Light Ring': Zero forms a buzzsaw-like projectile disc capable of slicing through almost anything. These can become the Spellion Shurikens, mini versions of the Spellion Light Ring fired in rapid succession, or a gigantic variant known as the Giga Spellion Light Ring. *'Dark Light Conversion': Zero is capable of converting any dark energy into light energy for his use. *'Timer Attack Ray': Zero gathers ribbons of energy from the surrounding area, and releases it in a burst of Emerium spirals. This hits the foe, but when Zero clenches his fists, the opponent then explodes. Reasons for Form *Felt like it. }} - Dexter Curse= Dexter Connects possessed by The Devil's Plague, light diminished by the dark. *'Deathcium Empowerement': In these Connects, his attacks are cursed with the suffocating black substance known as Deathcium, eating away at the living in accelerated decomposition. - Mugen Crosser Dark= Mugen Crosser 'Dark' Submitted by: MoarCrossovers When overcome by sorrow and rage, Zero uses the Dexter Connect to harness the ancient sins and power of the alternate 20th King, Tiga, to create a foul new power. This Connect can only be accessed when Zero is in his Luna-Miracle form. *'Flying Speed': Mach 15 to 20 *'Jumping Height': 6666m *'Running Speed': Mach 9 to 15 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 9 to 15 *'Underground Speed': Mach 9 to 15 *'Strength': 770,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 650,000 tons Techniques *'Zeperia Trident Slasher': Gathering the darkness of despair from his surroundings, Zero converts it into a terribly cursed power, as he emits thick fumes of poisonous black. He then blasts twin rays from the tip of the Sluggar Slicer NEO, which converge to form a purple-orange cannon of energy surrounded by Deathcium spirals. *'Deathcium Elucidate': A beam of Deathcium fired from the Ocular Core in his chest. *'Light Conversion': If Zero is hit by any form of light energy, he can convert it into Deathcium to empower himself. *'Power of Darkness': Tiga was once known as the leader of the Giants of Darkness, thus he possesses quite a formidable dark aura. Zero never uses this to its full potential however. }} - Fusions= - Legacy= Legacy Zero Alter Submitted by: Cdr During some Legacy and Zero Alter crossover that doesn't exist yet, Zero meets a young Ultra warrior somewhat similar to himself, Ultraman Legacy. After a brief argument about who used the ability of calling upon the power of past Ultras without being an OrbGeed first, the two decide to join forces against a powerful threat, which eventrually proves too much for either of them, so the Ultras fuse together into a new form to combat this evil. Techniques *'Wide Legacy Zero Shot': A combination of the Wide Zero Shot and Legacy Beam techniques. *'Energised Sluggers': Channeling the same energies Legacy uses to energise his punches and kicks, this form can do the same with Zero's sluggers. *'Legacy Zero Barrier': A powerful energy barrier. *'Legacy Zero Kick': Channeling the powers of Zero Alter's Zero Kick and Legacy's Leo LD mode, this form can perform a powerful flaming kick to an opponent. *'Speed': Channeling Legacy's Plasma form and Zero Alter's Luna Miracle form, this fusion can enhance it's speed at will. *'Plasma Aegis Bracelet': The remnant Plasma Spark energies in Legacy's body combine with Zero's Aegis forming a powerful bracelet which can empower this form or form a more powerful version of the Ultimate Zero Alter, which is a brighter shade of silver than the original *'Enhanced Emerium Slasher': Self Explanatory. *'Leo Zero Blade': This form can form Legacy's blade, and use it in tandem with Zero's Sluggers or to power up Ultimate Leo Zero's sword. *'Dexter Duplication': This form can acess the Dexter Connect as well as Legacy's LD forms and combine the powers of past Ultras from two different universes into further upgraded forms. *'Legacy Zero Cutter': Small projectiles akin to Legacy's Legacy Cutter ability. *'Enhanced Ultra Senses': Same as Legacy's Ultra Senses. Weaknesses *The two Ultras need to work in tandem for the fusion to do anything. It is somewhat like a Zero/Leito type of situation. Luckily an opponent will provide a good distraction from the two arguing with one another and rendering the fusion useless. Reasons for Form *Obligatory crossover thing *It's cool *I had fun making up abilites for this *For the record, Legacy was using the power of past Ultras as upgrade forms first. - Cdr= Titan Cdr Alter Dedicated to: Cdr, Zero Alter's number one fan When cruising along on one of his journeys, Titan Cdr meets with Zero Alter. In anticipation to fuse and gain new powers, Cdr and Zero Alter form a bond and assimilate into one, the latter hesitantly agreeing. They form a mighty Ultraman-Titan hybrid, known as Titan Cdr Alter. Together, the duo completes one of Cdr's missions, and bid farewell against a background of explosions. This fusion is rumored for granting Titan Cdr his Sluggers. Techniques *'Wide Zillium Ray': An "L" style version of Titan Cdr's Zillium Ray augmented with Zero's Emerium energies. Blows the powers of even Titans out of the water. It also has a more powerful variant fired in the same configuration as the Cosmo Miracle Ray. *'Zillium Sluggars': Zero Alter's Sluggars augmented with Cdr's Xenon Ultra energies, allowing it to shape-shift into any weapon from the Dexter Connects, as well as the Carlos Sluggar Saber. *'Emerium Ban Slasher': A ray that throws or seals a being/object, out from the current multiverse. *'Atomic Breath': Possessing Shin Goji's tail and fins on his chest, Cdr can charge up for a much more powerful variant of Shin Goji's atomic breath. His body begins to radiate a distinct blue, that transitions into a violet-purple hue. Cdr's mouth then shape shifts into that of Shin Goji's, where he first vomits out a river of flames that slowly focuses into a thin purple beam. *'Hardened Shell': Taken from Heisei Gamera, Cdr has wings on his back which can expand out into a thick shell, and detract back again. *'Anti Cancer Shield/Ultimate Barrier': A force field around Cdr's entire body that protects from cancer, along with pretty much any other disease, attack, or anything else that would harm him. It takes the form of a glowing blue aura around his body. Zero Alter approves. *'Joke Beam Alter': A much more potent Joke Beam that may make the opponent laugh so hard, they spill out their intestines and die from internal bleeding. *'Backhand Beam': A beam of energy with a hand on the end for backhanding people. It's effectiveness varies on the power level and annoyance tolerance of the target. Zero Alter seems to abstain from this technique as if it were the plague, however. *'Reality Warping': Basically, to a lesser degree. *'Cringe Conversion': He is able to convert any form of cringe into meme energy. Reasons for Form *Dedicated to Cdr for being the greatest contributor to this page. **Even if it means they're one third parodies. **T-that doesn't mean I don't like the rest of you or anything. }} - Super= - Muteki= Muteki Alter Zero Beyond ''' '''Submitted by: Zenon Zero Alter finds the Muteki energy that Particle used to obtain the Muteki form that was made by the sacrificed soul of King, Noa and Zero and gains the energy to obtain an infinitely invincible form. One-time use. The downside is that the form does considerable damage, putting a great strain on his body. *'Flying Speed': Mach 99 *'Jumping Height': 99,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 99 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 99 *'Underground Speed': Mach 99 *'Strength': 999,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 999,000,000 tons Techniques *'Beyond Critical Sparking': Zero dropkicks an opponent with sparkles of golden energy engulfed by multi colored sparks of lightning. *'Sluggar Golden Impact': Zero unleashes six glowing Sluggars and directs them towards the opponent. *'Hyper Muteki Cannon': Zero shoots a beam that can defeat virtually anything. *'Spacial Disruption': He uses this ability to teleport and disrupt the surrounding battlefield. Reasons for Form *Maybe some Particle's power source came to Zero Alter's universe...? *none - Magnificent= Magnificent Alter Zero Beyond Submitted by: Zenon After the usage of Muteki Alter, Zero trains to push his body over the limit in order to achieve said form again. However, Belial from the Particle universe escapes into Zero Alter's universe and fights him one-to-one. When Shining form couldn't even beat Belial, Zero attempts to use Muteki, achieving a higher level of power known as Magnificent; however, this deals a huge blow, Zero's Color Resounder immediately turning red, though he manages to beat Belial to a pulp. *'Flying Speed': Mach 128 *'Jumping Height': 128,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 128 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 128 *'Underground Speed': Mach 128 *'Strength': 1,280,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 1,280,000,000 tons Techniques *'Magnificent Punch': A punch so powerful that in his battle with Belial, he shattered reality and the surrounding universe with little to no effort. *'Magnificent Shot': A ray so powerful it destroys two universes. *'Spacial Disruption': He uses this ability to teleport and disrupt the surrounding battlefield. Reasons for Form *idk... }} - Astral= Astral Zero Alter Astral is Zero's ultimate form from the Dexter Nexus, using the powers of the Elders of Sevar. Borrowing Ken's expertise, brute strength and speed, and Sevar's supreme technique: Dext-Kinesis, Zero becomes something even more than Beyond; he transcends to an Astral being. He normally assumes this form in deep space. *'Flying Speed': Mach 40 *'Jumping Height': 10,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 35 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 32.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 32.5 *'Strength': 4,780,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 3,777,000 tons Techniques *'Gargant Buster Wave': Astral's penultimate finisher. Bringing his fists together and then spreading them apart, Zero gathers metaphysical energies of godlike structure, then puts his hands in an "L" position. *'Dext-Kinesis': Activating the Giga Array, Zero is able to deal all kinds of kinesis-esque attacks upon his opponents. His Ocular Lamp glows green and the Giga Array flashes a blinding light whenever he uses this. **'Giga Thunder Shock': From his horns, Zero releases lightning bolts which strike down even gods. **'Burst of Doom': A fiery explosion which engulfs almost anything. Never seen due to its sheer destructive power. *'Astral Barrier': An invisible barrier which protects Zero from any attack. *'Astral Manipulation': True to its name, Zero can manipulate astral energies and objects on the astral realm. *'Astral Energies': Zero can charge his hands with astral energies, to: **'Astral Knuckle': Punching an enemy will instantly send them into a space-time warp. This can only be used twice per battle however. **'Astral Deflection': Using his arms, Zero can deflect and withstand even the most powerful of beams. The energies ricochet back to the opponent in continuous explosions. *'Planar Descent': A long, winding tube is created at the enemies' feet. They descend further and further into the astral realm at high speeds, the astral energies taking apart their body based on their individual karmic count. - Kagayaku= Kagayaku Zero Alter Submitted by: UltraZilla2017 When facing an army of abominations from another dimension known as the Under Realm, Zero access his other super forms to fend them off but to no avail; he was overpowered by their sheer numbers and cornered. Before they could begin to ravage him apart, a mysterious light appeared upon them and disrupted the battle by falling down on Zero, causing an immense explosion. Zero was inside the light and in front of him appeared a mysterious entity with wings made and its whole body made out of light. The being give Zero a new Super form that is stronger than the rest. Afterwards it vanished and Zero prepares himself for an all out combat against the invading abominations. *'Flying Speed': Mach 60 *'Jumping Height': 40,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 37 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 37 *'Underground Speed': Mach 37 *'Strength': 10,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 6,777,000 tons Techniques *'Kagayaku Emerium Star Beam': Zero Alter's basic but powerful finisher in this form. He charges up for only a few minutes before firing a beam from his forehead. Can destroy opponents in an instant. *'Kagayaku Zero Sluggars': Zero can conjure a large Sluggar like blade from each of his forearms, used as an arm like weapon to slash opponents. Can also be thrown just like a boomerang. *'Light Speed Travel': Zero can travel to other dimensions at the speed of light. *'Deflection' *'Kagayaku Final Big Bang': Zero's most powerful ray attack by charging up and performing an "L"-shaped arm gesture. Used to wipe out an entire army of abominations. Reasons for Form *I was thinking of adding a form that is powerful but more serious and less joke like. - Darkness= All the forms under this category are empowered by Deathcium. - MONSTROUS= Strong-Corona' MONSTROUS' Submitted by: Cdr Entangled in tentacles of gloom, is the version of Strong-Corona empowered but blinded by the darkness. *'Flying Speed': Mach 50 *'Jumping Height': 50,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 45 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 42 *'Underground Speed': Mach 42 *'Strength': 10,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 8,777,000 tons Techniques *'Deathrealm Forcebuster': The dark version of the Space Storealm Buster, reduces even the most toughest of fortifications to none. *'Hurricane Crash': Using his strength, Zero picks up enemies and throws them to the air, then spinning like a drill through them. *'Nefarious Garnate Boost': Zero's attacks are charged with blazing infernos of black. Reasons for Form *Darkness must be feeling left out since Beyond and Shining have so many variations. - ECLIPSE= Luna-Miracle' ECLIPSE' Submitted by: Cdr Enraptured by the bittersweet scent of the purgatory mist, is the version of Luna-Miracle empowered by the darkness, but shielded from the light. *'Flying Speed': Mach 80 *'Jumping Height': 80,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 74 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 70 *'Underground Speed': Mach 70.5 *'Strength': 3,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 1,777,000 tons Techniques *'Sluggar Acheron': A dark set of Sluggar weapons. **'Sluggar Ripper': Blades attached to both his arms. *'Miracurse Smash': Slamming his palm to the opponent with high speed, they instantly shatter into organic rubble. *'Particulam Flash': Zero moves at such outbursts of great speed, it's almost as if he was teleporting. Reasons for Form *Darkness must be feeling left out since Beyond and Shining have so many variations. - RAVAGED= Eclipse-Flash' RAV'AGED Submitted by: BigD2003 Ravaged in crimson blemishes, ravaging under a turqoise moonlight, is the version of Eclipse-Flash empowered but ravaged by the darkness. *'Flying Speed': Mach 100 *'Jumping Height': 90,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 93 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 92.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 92.5 *'Strength': 20,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 18,777,000 tons Techniques *'Zero Ravage': Zero grows claws, glowing a sinister red. *'Wild Calamity Annihilation': Evolved version of the Wide Omega Break and Absolute Zero Shock. *'Calamity Darkness': The dark and evolved version of the Emerium Ripper and Cosmium Cutter. *'Hellrealm Deathbuster': The dark and evolved version of the Deathrealm Forcebuster. *'MiraECLIPSE Swarm Break': The dark and evolved version of the Miracurse Smash. Reasons for Form: *I'm copyi- I mean, borrowing Cdr's ideas. *And sorry if I'm being too lazy (no no it's alright I'll accept anything) - Ultimate= Ultimate' Darkness' Submitted by: Cdr When Zero is taken under the control of the Zagacer Brace, he unlocks a dark version of his Ultimate form, which is less powerful in terms of attacks, but of which makes up for the lack of power with its ferocity, driven insane by the Deathcium flowing within his body. Larva stage. *'Flying Speed': Mach 267 *'Jumping Height': 80,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 87 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 85 *'Underground Speed': Mach 85 *'Strength': 15,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 13,777,000 tons Techniques *'Darkness Zero Zagiclaw': The jet black claws on both his arms which act as replacements for the Alter Zero Sword. The tips glow red, infused with Deathcium. *'Darkness Zero Flappers': The unworldly protrusions from his back, the gems blast a stream of lasers. *'Final Zero Annihilation': The armor disassembles and reforms into the Blade of Darkness, spanning multiple galaxies wide. Zero holds the blade by the hilt, as he pulls along energy strings which charge the weapon with Deathcium. Releasing his grip, the sword launches towards its target at light speed, finally resulting in multiversal destruction. Reasons for Form *Darkness must be feeling left out since Beyond and Shining have so many variations. - Arch= Arch' Darkness' Submitted by: Zenon When Belial from the official universe attacks Zero Alter and gains the form of Arch Belial again, thinking Zero Alter is Zero, he possesses Zero Alter and became a feared ultra and attacks the Overlord of Savagery, and failed... Zero Alter later evolves to this form again after gaining Ultimate Darkness. Cocoon stage. *'Flying Speed': Mach 20 *'Jumping Height': 20,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 15 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 15 *'Underground Speed': Mach 15 *'Strength': 1,000,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 890,777,000 tons Techniques *'Darkness Hyper Shoot': Streaks of darkness energy discharge from the monster's mouth, obliterating any enemy within its wake and darkening the universe. *'Demonic Dark Crash': Crimson lightning bolts are released from his Color Resounder, which push back any incoming objects. *'Arch Death Blow': Charging his claws with Deathcium, Zero swats enemies down like mere flies. Reasons for Form *None? - Savage= Savage Darkness Submitted by: Zenon Even after Zero Alter escaped from Belial, he had consumed some of Belial's darkness, thus this darkness changed Zero into a greedy, power-hungry alteration of himself. Blinded by darkness, he joined forces with Belial and took Belial's darkness by killing Belial, and turned into a beastly Zero: named Savage Zero by his beastly personality. *'Flying Speed': Mach 488 *'Jumping Height': 100,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 300 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 300 *'Underground Speed': Mach 300 *'Strength': 800,000,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 666,666,666,666 tons Techniques *'Savagery Scratch': Zero scratches the enemy with his Beast Claws,this attack is able to inject the venom from the beast claws and infect the enemy with a virus that makes the enemy a power hungry pawn. *'Savagery Beast Burst': Zero shoots a ray full of his anger, rage and darkness that can deal a lot of damage, this attack is too dangerous. *'Beast Hunt': Zero Alter's eyes will glow red and have x-ray vision to consume darkness from his prey. *'Darkness Consumer': He will roar so loud that the darkness enters his Color Resounder, this technique is only used once for its deadliness. *'Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Dark Beastly Deadcium Bursting Ray': Zero gathers all the darkness energy from his previous Dark forms and shoots a ray full of darkness, this ability is so strong that this attack is able to kill Zero Alter when he shoots it for over even a few seconds. Reasons for Form *Sequels! Sequels! Sequel to the Arch Zero form! *Dark forms are too cool, especially black and purple - Emperor= Emperor of Darkness, Zero A beautiful existence, representation of the demonic lord, dictator of life, death and chaos. Overtaken by his inner demons, feared and revered. One who was foretold in the prophecy to seek life, and to bring it to naught, has now arisen. The beguiling butterfly. *'Flying Speed': Mach 666 *'Jumping Height': 666,666,666m *'Running Speed': Immeasurable *'Underwater Speed': Immeasurable *'Underground Speed': Immeasurable *'Strength': Omniversal level *'Grip Strength': Multiversal level Techniques *'Plague of Belial': The ultimate disease which destroys the Image, propagates Desire, and causes people to fall from Grace. *'Omnipresence': He can wish upon whatever location he desires to be in. *'Sepulchral Demise': Wings of Amon engulf the living in an eternal cycle of suffering. *'Lugiel Orbs': Each of these orbs command a number of the 7 Deadly Sins. *'Reduction to Zero': Spreading the arms of Satan out into a wretched cross, a ghostly display of Deathcium, accompanied by tormented souls reduced to skulls, Zero unleashes Belial's Judgement across the planes of existence. *'Hellhound Barking': The claw on his left arm transforms to that of a canine possessing three heads, which bite and bark at the opponent. Together, they unleash the Hellhound Rising, which is easily capable of coating entire universes in nigh tribulation. *'Appendages of Cthulhu': Tentacles which spread far and wide, ensnaring and suffocating. - Darkness Darkness= Zero Alter Darkness Darkness Idea by: MoarCrossovers THIS IS A PARODY FORM. Zero Alter Darkness Darkness was born as a result of Zero Darkness Darkness bestowing some of his darkness powers upon Zero Alter and corrupting him into a way edgier form. To emphasize his edginess, Zero Alter now wields the Serpent Blade, an embodiment of Zero Darkness Darkness' jealousy and hate of Shining Shining Zero. His personality also shifts to a much more cringier one, I guess. Techniques *'Darkium Deathcium Crash': An inferior copy of the Shinium Emerium Crash. It is still able to eradicate the likes of Arch Belial, Magata no Orochi, Zogu, Greeza, Desastro, Zaigorg, Chaos Header, Godzilla in all incarnations, all the Neo Ultras, Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid, Hyper Kabuto, Dark Lugiel, Dark Zagi, Alien Empera, Hyper Zetton, and Gatanothor though, and still destroy one and a half multiverses. *'Darkness Zetsubou Punch': A punch that kills Ultraman Fedora in one shot. *'Darkness Ankoku Kick' A kick that kills Ultraman Emerald in one shot. *'Hatredium Bang Bang': A beam made of Zero Alter's sheer hatred that allows him to destroy all that he despises. *And almost all of Zero Darkness Darkness' abilities. }} - Shining= - Shining Mystic= Shining Mystic Alter Zero Submitted by: Cdr In a desperate attempt to connect to the Dexter Nexus in his Shining Form, Zero attains the armament Shining Mystic, an all-powerful combination between the Second King and his Shining Form. It has only been used once. *'Flying Speed': Mach 130 *'Jumping Height': 888,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 110 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 91 *'Underground Speed': Mach 91 *'Strength': 30,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 27,777,000 tons Techniques *'Specium Star Driviar': Raising his right hand to the air, Zero gathers his energies into a massive fiery ball of light, which disperses to stop time. He then fires the Specium Emerium Ray. *'Specium Emerium Ray': The Emerium Slasher, fired in a "+" fashion accompanied by Specium particles. Reasons for Form: *Since he can access pretty much all of Orb's Zero or Seven forms, I figured why not do the same for Geed, skipping Solid Burning of course because it would be the same as Nefarious Knuckle. - Shining Shining= Shining Shining Alter Zero Submitted by: Cdr THIS IS A PARODY FORM. After a battle with an opponent too powerful for Zero to possibly overcome, he recieves help from another Zero from another universe, the ubsurdly powerful Shining Shining Zero. The Powerful Ultra one-shots the enemy, and then grants Zero the ability to call upon a fraction of his power if needed, which would still be enough to wipe out pretty much anything he came up against, I guess. The ultimate evolution of Shining Alter Zero, temporarily used. *'Mystic Gauntlet': He possesses the Mystic Gauntlet from Shining Mystic. *'Noacer Aegis': His Noacer Brace grants him the Aegis which allows him to tranverse universes. *'Sluggar Caliber': From this Sluggar Weapon, he can fire a beam that destroys several universes with ease. Techniques *'Shinium Emerium Crash': Zero Alter's own version of the Shinium Beam, which is enough to wipeout the likes of Arch Belial, Magata no Orochi, Zogu, Desastro, Zaigorg, Godzilla in all incarnations, all the Neo Ultras, Hyper Muteki Ex-aid, Hyper Kabuto, Dark Lugiel, Dark Zagi, Alien Empera, Hyper Zetton, and Gathanothor in one blow, and still destroy two multiverses. *And almost all of Shining Shining Zero's abilities, with the exception of the Optional Omnipotence, and the Overpoweredium Hax Beam. PicsArt_1502287526987.jpg|Shining Shining Zero Alter charging up for the Shinium Emerium Crash. Reasons for Form *I wanted to do this the second you said there would be submissions for this guy, and I just now got permission to do so in teh chat - SSS= Super Shining Shining Zero Alter Kindly offered by: Zenon THIS IS A PARODY FORM. Ultraman Protego grants his powers upon Zero Alter in a twist of events and a mix-up of universes, as he is forced to fight Exterminus. He gains superior power to the Titan Princes, though only for a brief moment as the power seeps away once he banished Exterminus forever. SSS Zero Alter transforms with the Twin Zero Calibers, which can attach and detach from each other. He places the Elements Card Capsule and Dexter Card Capsule over each of the swords, and then transforms in a spectacle of light. Techniques *'Super Saiyan Anti-Parody Extermination Shining Emerium Crash': Used once on Exterminus at minimal power, killed him in an instant. *'Sextuple Noa Wings of Fiery': The first wing controls time, the second grants him omnipotence. The third lets him see through the past, present and future, the fourth allows for teleportation and omnipresence. The fifth, wields all forms of matter and telekinetic control, and the sixth grants immortality. }} - Crayeia= Crayeia Zero Alter Searching for his journey's purpose, Zero stumbles upon the Vetitum Archives, and strolls along its exquisite, intricate hallways of antique shelves, filled to the brim with collections, volumes and obscure titles never before seen. Standing amongst the luscious everflowing garden of emerald green, he encounters the fallen effigy of a benevolent goddess, once great, now laid bare in rest. This is the form of Zero who was granted gracious, gentle power, by the Titan Prince known as Cray. *'Flying Speed': Unknown *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Running Speed': Unknown *'Underwater Speed': Unknown *'Underground Speed': Unknown *'Strength': 40,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 27,777,000 tons Techniques *'Arisen Wrath': Drawing energy from his mana pool, Zero seals and reverses evolution, turning creatures back to their rightful form. Further usage of this technique can completely reduce living things to waste, or annihilate to a speck of dust, unseen by the eye. *'Nature Manipulation': Zero commands surrounding nature to aid him in battle. Ranges from bending the flora and fauna to his will, to even commanding the weather. **'Life Enlightenment': He is able to induce the growth of life wherever he goes. This can be seen whenever Zero takes a step; plant-life tends to erupt instantly from the ground beneath. *'Harmonic Pollen': Brings individuals to a deep sleep. However, it is less potent than Cray's. *'Ground Assimilation': Zero can assimilate with the ground to pop up from anywhere underneath. *'Gutting Cave': Gauntlets resembling paws materialise at Zero's arms; when the claws scratch a surface, instantly a hole is caved in. *'Emerium Solarius': A pure white stream of energy fired from his Ocular Lantern, incinerates anything in sight. *'Revival': Simply stated. The number of times he can use this technique depends on the amount of mana he has to deliver for revival. - Zeus= Zeus Zero Alter Submitted by: Zenon A legendary warrior called Zeus attacks Zero; Zero seems to be troubled fighting such a legendary warrior. Using his ultimate attack, Zero enters Zeus's mind. From there, he sees that Zeus's homeland was being invaded by Belial with Zero's own form in disguise. Zero told Zeus that not all Ultraman are evil, and showing him the error of his ways. However, Zeus' mighty pride and dignity got in the way. The two started to develop a bondship throughout their journey to stop Belial's forces, and their trust eventually grew. In a last ditch attempt, Zeus bonded with Zeus; Zero's Ultra Zero Eye evolves into the Ultra Zeus Eye and transforms Zero into Zeus Zero Alter, a god-like form utilising Zeus' lightning-based attacks. *'Flying Speed': Mach 160 *'Jumping Height': 600,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 135 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 125.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 125.5 *'Strength': 600,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 360,000,000 tons Techniques *'Wide Zeus Shot': Zeus Zero shoots a pure white Wide Zero Shot with godly lightning bolts around it, electrocuting and reducing to ruin any ancient evil standing before its might. *'Zero Zeus Split': When the Zeus Zero Alter form is endangered, Zero will split Zeus Zero to Zeus and Zero. *'Zeus Emerium Slash': Just the Emerium Slasher, but white in color and with lightning bolts surrounding it. *'Conscious Change': When deemed necessary, Zeus can switch places with Zero to pilot the form. Zeus Zero Alter's fighting style changes to one that is much more posh, elegant and experienced. *'Thundering Menace': His eye glows white, as golden clouds start to gather, as intense lightning strikes everywhere, hurting only evil beings. *'Miraculous Thunderclap': With a single clap, the battlefield explodes into one annihilated by lightning bombs. *'Thunderous Applause': In a flash bang of light, the enemy is severely deafened. *'Invisible Light Bombs': Zeus Zero Alter can make it so his traps are hidden to the enemy's eye. Such traps include light bombs, or fine threads. Reasons for Form *It's cool. - Legendary= - Legendary= Legendary Zero Alter Submitted by: Zenon Exploring the cosmos, Zero Alter stumbled upon Luminous Noa's spirit, in a state of unrest. Zero and Noa interacted, and Noa decided to bond with Zero through the Dexter Nexus. Gaining the Mythic Noacer, slotting his Zero Eye upon the staff and pressing a button, he transforms into Legendary and fights the Belials of alternate universes to fulfill Noa's wish. *'Flying Speed': Mach 200 *'Jumping Height': 5,000,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 170 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 165 *'Underground Speed': Mach 165 *'Strength': 200,000,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 177,777,000,000 tons Techniques *'Lightning Noacer Zero': A golden beam from crossed arms. *'Emerium Blasthole': Legendary's version of the Emerium Slasher. *'Zero the Final': Similar to Noa's Noa the Final, this technique seals rifts in space-time, as well as draining Belials of their power. He uses this to defeat multiple Belials. *'Zero the Shield': Wards off all evil and darkness. *'Ultimate Noacer': Using the Ultimate Noacer Brace on his left arm, clashing it to the Beyond Gauntlet on his right fist, a massive explosion occurs. **'Ultimate Noacer Blade': A luminous golden blade drawn from the Ultimate Noacer Brace. *'Zero Ultimate Sluggars': Massive Sluggars on his shoulders that can be deployed at any moment. *'Dimension Travel': Just like Noa, he can travel through dimensions without strenuous effort. *'Phantom Copies': He is able to move in swift movements that leave phantom copies behind, which distract opponents. 1504424975932.png|Mythic Noacer Reasons for Form *Royal Mega Master's cool, what about Noa instead of King! }} - Divinity= Divinity Zero Alter Ripped off from: Akreious Zero's penultimate form, exceeding even the likes of Shining Mystic. (Never used in series or specials) This form is never achieved by Zero, although theorized he is able to by Seven, Luminous Noa and even Darkness Zero himself, by tapping into Zero's higher chance of evolution. This is theorized to be the highest evolution that a Sevarean can take, exceeding True Super Ultras and Legendary Ultras alike. This form is the true fusion with his inner light. *'Flying Speed': Zero definite state, fluctuates *'Jumping Height': Zero definite state, fluctuates *'Running Speed': Zero definite state, fluctuates *'Underwater Speed': Zero definite state, fluctuates *'Underground Speed': Zero definite state, fluctuates *'Strength': Googolplex tons *'Grip Strength': Googolplex tons Techniques *'Divine Zero Shot': A godlike version of the Wide Zero Crack. *'Divinity Phaserealm': A prismatic Aura around Zero. It is able to warp matter and reality just by being in presence of anything. - Final= - Final Final= Final Zero Alter Final Submitted by: Gren THIS IS A PARODY FORM. Zero Alter Final finds other Zero Alter Finals throughout the Omniverse. They had to fuse in order to kill the Void Eye, and they became Final Zero Alter Final. They fail because the Void Eye is immortal, but it leaves them be and they disperse once more. Except for one... Techniques *'Literal Divine Death': Kills anything and everything. Like seriously. *'Omnipotence': In its truest form. *'Undying and Unaffected': Unaffected by all kinds of malicious effects which may bring harm, sorrow, pain and anger to this benevolent being, both directly and indirectly, spiritually and physically, within the plane of existence and the astral realms, between life and death, among the Void and within. He cannot die, cannot be killed, is ever existing and will forever reign over as the supreme lord of the omniverse, on par with the Void Eye because why the hell not. Reasons for Form *I'm not even going to bother with this one. }} }} - Parodies/Jokes= - Zero Alter-tan= Zero 'Alter-tan' Zero Alter-tan is Zero's magical girl form when he forms a contract between himself and a lone girl, Zora, left to fend for herself in a desolate world. The original art is of Weiss Winterprison from the anime, Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku. Techniques *'Wide Zero Sparkle': Spinning the Noacer Punpun Wand three times, Zora then positions her hands in a "L" position, firing a beam of sparkling glitter stars and pink nebulous energy. *'Magical Emerium Lightbreak': Positioning her wand in front of her, then chanting the words "Impervious to all evil, I am the princess of Sevar!", Zora unleashes an explosive stream of lively emerald green, capable of cutting through all materials. *'Zero Twin Sluggars': The Sluggars now manifest on her head, and can be deployed in a number of ways: **'Sparkle Sparkle Twin Magnia Shot': Attaching the Sluggars to her Color Resounder, Zora bursts open an incinerating attack. She can charge up for a much more powerful version which shines golden, though this depletes most of her mana reserves. **'Zero Zora Twin Excalibur': Uniting their dreams and hopes into one, the Sluggars fuse to form a single blade. - Bullmark= Bullmark Zero Alter Submitted by: Cdr Ultraman Zero Alter grows a little fat in the thighs, thicker around the waist. He has some considerably... mediocre color choices? Honestly he's quite thicker than his on-screen counterpart for some reason. Why can't Bullmark make screen accurate figures for once? Everything they manufacture has to wedgie themselves on the fine line of show accurate products and super deformed crap. Is this a charm of their products I don't see? Like, follow the example of a credible figure line like, let's say, the Ultra Hero Series for once. You don't have to go all the way to make yourselves look extra vintage; it's the year 2017, not 1977. For god's sake, this is honestly what's wrong with Bullmark figure. Ultra Hero Series is the superior race, mongrels. He may also have some relation to Bullmark Eleking, idk. - ZerOP Alter= - ZerOP= Ultraman ZerOP 'Alter' Submitted by: Gren ...ULTRAMAN ZEROP ALTER! A COMPLETELY ABSURB, AND OVERPOWERED FORM. HE POSSESSES A FRACTION OF THE POWER'S POWER. GREN WHY. Techniques *Literally all of normal Zero Alter's abilities, except much more powerful to the point that he becomes third in power to OPius and The Power. }} - Neo= - Supreme= Supreme Neo Zero Alter Submitted by: Cdr Neo Zero Alter's ultimate form. He becomes rainbow-colored. Techniques *'Supreme Shoot': Zero shoots a beam like the Wide Zero Crack, just 10x powerful, with rainbow colors. *'Supreme Barrier': Zero summons a barrier with the supreme logo on it. *'Supreme Destroy and Heal': Heals his teammates and destroy his enemies. }} - SHINY AHINY= SHINY AHINY ZERO ALTER LORD BA DAO Submitted by: Cdr The form of Zero Alter possessed by Lord Ba Dao, otherwise known as the entity Shiny and Ahiny. He may or may not have connections to Ultraman Dull. In this form, he gains all the abilities of the Shiny Lord and Ultraman Dull as well. His personality also switches to that of absolute cringe, speaking of genocide, child rape and intense bouts of murder as if it's a casual topic. He also bears a deep, undying love for Setsuna, the Shiny Lord's fiancee. Burning_Convoy.jpg|Human Form - Pennywise= Pennywise 'Zero' Submitted by: Zenon Zero gets hit by the meteorite when he travels into the past, and fuses with Pennywise. BURN THIS WITH HELL FIRE! Techniques *'Shapeshifting': Zero can shapeshift into the fears of his victims or enemies. *'Fangs': Zero has nearly indestructible fangs that can be unleashed when he opens his mouth. *'"We all float down here" spam': He repeatedly curses his opponents with the phrase "We all float down here". Weakness *'"You can't float" spam': When someone says "You can't float", Zero will experience crippling depression and explode. If he explodes, nothing happens. Reasons for Form *I love 2017 Pennywise. - Negative= Negative Zero Alter Submitted by: Cdr Zero gets really deep down in the shitter and experiences severe crippling depression. It's like, he doesn't even want to be here anymore. He just wants to end this shitty life of his. Why can't his parents ever give him peace? Why must he put up a facade to act as a functioning member of society? The world looks down upon him, as he looks down upon himself. He's locked within this dark, gloomy pit of tangling vines and a typhoon of darkness; death draws closer every single second, as he reminiscences the (little to none) good memories he had living his life throughout. As he grabs the noose, the devils inside him sucking out his very soul, he decides to take a deep breath, and hangs the ragged rope around his neck. Then he pussies out LOL. Techniques *'Depression Ray': A weak blob of energy from crossed arms. Signifies how deep down in depression he is. Please get him some help. - Gimmick= Ultraman Zero Gimmick Submitted by: Gren Zero Alter uses the powers of gimmicks to the maximum, becoming Ultraman Zero Gimmick. Techniques *'Spark Doll Powers': Basically. *'Cyber Card Powers': Basically. *'Fusion Card Powers': Basically. *'Ultra Capsule Powers': Basically. *And pretty much anything. - S S-C L-M U Zero D B= Shining Strong-Corona Luna-Miracle Ultimate Zero Darkness Beyond ALTER |-|w/ Emerium glow= |-|w/o Emerium glow= The guy that should burn in hellfire for thinking this monstrousity: MoarCrossovers Basically a clusterf-ck of all his forms into one that should never be accessed. Ever. And I really mean NEVER EVER. Also his body turns into Emerium. Neat. Techniques *'Emerium Emerium': Emerium Slasher but more Emerium. Because there is never enough Emerium. *'SSCLMUZDB We had to abbreviate the name because it's too long and frankly, our writer died: the Beam': An OP attack. Never used. Because the form was never accessed. *'Zero Double Lightning Crash': Combining forces with Zero, both Zero Alter and Zero join hands to release emerald lightning bolts which destroy enemies in a matter of seconds. - US^4B the BSMLCT Ultraman Zero Origin the 29th NG ver= Ultimate Shinning Shinning Shinning Shinning Beyond the Beyond Strong Mircale Luna Corona Thunder Ultraman Zero Origin the 29th New Generation version ALTER SUBMITTED BY: BIOGOJI MCZUCC ZERO COMBINES WITH ALL THE GIMMICKS AND NEW GENERATION ULTRAS TO GET THIS STUPID FORM. JUST. WHY. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Techniques *'GIMMICKS OVERLOADING DISASTER': Zero combines the powers of capsules by scanning them in the Zero Riser. These form the Zero Capsule Alpha and Beta, of which he scans again to transfer their power to himself. Afterwards, he uses the Orb Ring to scan the Zero and Seven cards, which grant him Mary Sue type powers from fusing with his alternate selves. Then, he scans the Ultimate Zero and Ultraman Zero Cyber Cards in the X Devisor, gaining the Zero Hybrid Armor which bursts into energy. Finally, he uses a Zero Spark Lancer to UltraLive himself, then spins the roulettes on both the Dexter and Zero Braces to gain the power of all his forms and his predecessors. He proceeds to unleash this energy in a green-white stream fired from his Ocular Lantern if he wasn't already bombarded during the ten minute charging up sequence. - NUS^5SCLMEFMPBBSBESHM Ultra Zero B^3 the ECSCMMDILASOTKS X V30= Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER Submitted by: Fandom User 73.142.226.140 ZERO WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZERO STOP YAMEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Techniques *'FINAL TOTAL GIMMECKAGEDDON': Zero uses the Neo Zero Riser to scan every Ultra Capsule in existence, gradually fusing huge numbers of Ultras together into increasingly tight spaces until there are only two huge clusterf*ck capsules left, the NUSSSSSSCLMEFMPBBSBESHMUZBBBtECSCMMDILASOTKSXV30 Capsules Alpha and Beta. After attaching the Neo Ultimate Zero Eye V2 to the Neo Zero Riser, he scans the two capsules and presses the trigger, before swiping the Neo Zero Riser across the blade of the Zero Claw, causing it to announce "Shift Into Ultimate Super Hyper Extreme Supreme Maximum Overdrive!". He then presses the Expansion Switch on top of the Zero Claw, causing the blades to pop out, before pressing the trigger 3 times and then pressing the Deciding Switch on the side. Zero discards the Zero Claw and moves on to the Super Zero Calibur, he spins the Calibur Wheel around and presses the button on the hilt, causing it to announce "Super Advent Unleash! The True Power Of Overkill!". Next, he inserts the Zero, Dexter and Noacer Core Medals in the ZerOOO Belt, and uses the Zero Scanner to activate it, before attaching the Seven and Leo Full Bottles to the Build Zero Driver, as well as the One and Nova Gaia Memories to the Double Zero Memory Flusher, and activating both devices. He attaches and scans the Zero Kyutama with his Seiza Blaster, the Dexter Zyudenchi with his Gaburevolver, and the Noacer Nin Shuriken with his Ninja Ichibantou, and then scans the Ultra Fusion Cards of Zero, Seven, and every Ultra in the Dexter Nexus to the Zero Fusion Ring, before finally scanning the Super Zero Calibur through it, causing it to announce "I'm going to finish typing this whether I find it entertaining or not!" After that, he materializes three Zero Spark Dolls, which he scans to the Zero Galaxy Spark, Zero Victorium Lancer and Zero Cyber Devisor, respectively. The latter is also used to scan the Cyber Cards of all of Zero's previous forms, materializing the Legendary Supreme Zero Armor and Weapons for him to use. Finally, he slides his finger across the panel on the Ultimate Supreme Zero Slasher Slugger three times and presses the Boost Switch on the bottom, then uses it to write the entire Bee Movie script in the air. Finally, Zero puts his arms in an "L" shape and fires a tiny blip of Emerium energy that's so weak it couldn't hurt an amoeba. *'Stand': Zero has Mugen Damashii as his Stand in this form. PicsArt_1505809913012.png|Ghost Mugen Damashii Stand - SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE= SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE 'ZERO ALTER' Submitted by: Cdr & Gren SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA and his SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE FRIENDS give their SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE POWER to Zero Alter to defeat SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MAGAMAGA ARCH BELIAL PLAGUE Techniques *'SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE WIDE ZERO CRACK': A SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE VERSION OF THE WIDE ZERO CRACK. *'SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE EMERIUM SLASHER': A SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE VERSION OF THE EMERIUM SLASHER. *'SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SLUGGAR SLICER': A SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE OF THE SLUGGAR SLICER WHICH IS EXTREMELY SOFT AND FLUFFY. }} }} Gallery PicsArt 1506886400904.jpg|Compilation of Zero Alter's forms as of 10/2/2017 Ultraman-Zero-Nico-Nico-Nii.jpg|Zero's signature pose. Trivia *The silhouette of Divinity Zero Alter is based on that of Kamen Rider Double's theoretical ultimate form, CycloneAccelXtreme. *Zero Alter Final's anti-deletion ability, is a prevention against Neo Mebius' joke forms. *CBeard's favourite form is Kagayaku Zero Alter. Rules *Nothing can triumph Zero Alter Final. *Ultraman Zero Alter is free-to-use in any fan fiction of your choice. Edit Logs *'2/9/2017': To-do list includes Brave Challenger, Magnificent, Shining Strong-Corona Luna-Miracle Ultimate Zero Darkness Beyond *'3/9/2017': Add Double Tri-Sluggar *'4/9/2017': Add the two Ultimate Zero concept arts. Also, Ultimate Shinning Shinning Shinning Shinning Beyond the Beyond Strong Mircale Luna Corona Thunder Ultraman Zero Origin the 29th New Generation version by Biogoji McZucc. *'10/9/2017': New submissions in thread. Also add Spacium Strom under Legendary, and Lightning Sluggar. Considering adding Saga as well. *'5/10/2017': Add Storium Galaxy, Sky Dash Max, Fire Leader, Ballerina Zero, Cdr Zero, Hydralic (Acro Smasher) Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Alter Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies Category:CB Parodies Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle Category:Free-To-Use